Red-Eyes Deck
Red-Eyes B. Dragon has a low ATK for its level and has no inherent effects, so many people pass it up in favor of something like Blue-Eyes White Dragon. However, while the Blue-Eyes favors simple brute force, Red-Eyes is more flexible and can grant easier access to upgraded forms, and supports multiple deck variants based upon it. Here are a few: Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon Deck The main monsters in this deck that are essential in running it are 3 copies of both Red-Eyes Wyvern and Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon. This deck utilizes lots of trap cards, particularly counter trap cards like Solemn Judgment and Dark Bribe.You can combine these with Van'Dalgyon the Dark Dragon Lord to easily summon a powerful monster and use one of its useful effects. It's designed to keep your opponent's Spell and Trap card zones completely unoccupied, while you proceed with dealing heavy damage with monsters like Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon, Dark Horus, Prime Material Dragon, etc.. Its a good idea to run Lyla, Lightsworn Sorceress in this deck since she makes you dump 3 cards every turn, because Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon has the ability to special summon one dragon from your hand or graveyard every turn. Her ability to destroy 1 magic or trap card also comes in handy as well. Dark Armed Dragon also can make his way into this deck, since there are only 7 dark monsters in this deck, and 3 of them are going to spend most of their time on the field. Also Future fusion can help speed this deck up. Recommended cards Monsters *Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon *Dark Horus *Dark Armed Dragon *Dark Creator *Van'Dalgyon the Dark Dragon Lord *Prime Material Dragon *Koa'ki Meiru Drago *Dark Grepher *Armageddon Knight *Phantom of Chaos *Decoy Dragon *Magna Drago Spells *Allure of Darkness *Trade-In *Advance Draw *Future Fusion *D.D.R. - Different Dimension Reincarnation *Gold Sarcophagus *Brain Control Traps *Dark Bribe *Divine Wrath *Solemn Judgment Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon Deck A copy of Red-Eyes B. Chick, Red-Eyes B. Dragon and Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon in your deck can lead to a rapid combo of getting out a massively powerful monster in one or two turns. A copy of Masked Dragon to get out the Red-Eyes B. Chick faster helps, as does basic Dragon Deck support cards like Stamping Destruction and Dragon's Rage (the latter helps immensely with damage and will allow the powerful Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon to make the most of its rapidly-increasing ATK). Most of the rest of the monsters in this deck should be Dragons, such as Infernal Dragon, Luster Dragon 2, and Luster Dragon to power up Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon but a few Cyberdark monsters can be added for extra emergency power. Some players also include the Armed Dragon LV5 and the related Armed Dragon series of monsters to quicken the speed of Dragons going to the Graveyard. Fusion Red-Eyes Deck This deck focuses on fusing Red-Eyes B. Dragon with Summoned Skull for B. Skull Dragon and with Meteor Dragon for Meteor B. Dragon. Ancient Rules helps greatly, as it can allow the free summon of any of these Material Monsters, since they are all high-level Normal Monsters. Copies of Polymerization and King of the Swamp tend to be necessary, as do card effects that can Special Summon Normal monsters from the Graveyard, like Birthright. Many of these monsters are DARK, so Dark-support cards like Mystic Plasma Zone can help. Summoner's Art can also search out any high-level Normal monster in the Deck to speed the process of Fusion. Since the fusion monsters themselves have no Effects, they can also benefit from such cards as Non-Spellcasting Area. Cyberdarkness Deck Similar to the Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon deck above, only with a higher focus on Cyberdarks and Cyberdark Dragon. Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon as well as the Cyberdark monsters benefit from Dragons being sent to the graveyard, and, optionally, since this deck focuses on supporting Machines as well as Dragons, Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon is a possible inclusion (though that card is rarely used). Hunter Dragon is a good option to include here to maximize the power of the Cyberdarks. Recommended General Cards Monsters *Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon *Red-Eyes B. Dragon *Red-Eyes B. Chick *Masked Dragon *Mirage Dragon *Vanguard of the Dragon *Red-Eyes Wyvern *Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon *Magna Drago (For Synchros) *Flamvell Guard (For Synchros) *Debris Dragon (For Synchros) *Dread Dragon (For Synchros) Spells *Smashing Ground *Lightning Vortex *Nobleman of Crossout *Swords of Revealing Light *Fissure *Heavy Storm *Super Rejuvenation *Stamping Destruction *Mystical Space Typhoon *Solidarity *Inferno Fire Blast Traps *Scrap-Iron Scarecrow *Magic Jammer *Magic Cylinder *Sakuretsu Armor *Compulsory Evacuation Device *Defense Draw *Trap Hole *Dust Tornado *Call of the Haunted Synchro Monsters *Ancient Fairy Dragon *Iron Chain Dragon *Exploder Dragonwing *Stardust Dragon *Red Dragon Archfiend *Black Rose Dragon *Trident Dragion Category:Deck Type